


Nyctophilia

by FireGire96



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Cutting, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, Multi, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Platonic Romance, Sibling Incest, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: They expected to save the world, make friends, and get the love they deserve. But they would have to save themselves before anyone else. Because this wasn't like the stories from their childhood. This was reality. (RE-UPLOAD of story, used to be called 'Like Fairy Tales'.)





	1. Triangles

Summer Rose. Leader of the famous graduate huntsmen team, Team STRQ. Sat quietly in a chair in a blur lit bedroom and listened to the rain outside while messing with her mighty scythe silently. To her, the rain represented a sign of relaxation. No matter how she looked at it, she never found it annoying or disgraceful. But rather satisfying. Play around, watching, listening to it? They all gave her a peace of mind sometimes.

Water slid through the cracks of the windows gracefully and leaked through the ceiling to connect with the floor harshly. But that didn't bother her at the slightest. In fact, that only made her love it even more. She didn't see the crying of the clouds as a nuisance, but as a gift given. A present for her hard task given. And she appreciated it. Because throughout life, she experienced what any others should. What the heroes from her past did.

She became a leader of a team, made friendships that she will keep even in death, and saved many lives from the dangers that lurked in and out of the darkness. Like a dream come true. Like a happily ever after. To her, life equal that of a jewel, beautiful outside and meaningful inside. That's her belief...

But what she doesn't realize is that like a jewel, life can be fragile. One wrong move and it can broken forever. And she would find out soon.

The serenity became destroyed by the sudden sound of rustling grass near her. The noise then became accompanied by someone calling a person's name. Someone that she knew from a terribly familiar voice. The continuing calls made the red haired woman instantly jump out of bed to investigate the scene. It could be a call for help. Or even a warning. Whatever it was, it made her thoughts run continuously as she headed closer to the front door of her house.

Beads of sweat ran down her forehead as the sounds drew louder and louder by the second. Her heart raced with every drop delivered on wood beside her. And her body shook the more steps she delivered to the floor. Her hand gradually but assuredly reached for the knob to open the door, preparing for the worse.The woman's eyes shook, her hand pulled the metal with a twist, the wooden door creaked open. And before she could examine the scene, she was pounced to the ground.

Her vision went blurry, but came back soon to find black and red. The chosen colors swirled before her like a hurricane until it stopped for a voice to call out her name aloud. The call caused her to jump back to her feet while helping the mysterious figure get up. When they got to their feet, metallic orbs met with blood ones filled with tears. Ones that the woman could merely recognize. And before registering them, she found herself pulled into a tight hug filled with waterworks. The intruder continued with a raspy tone,

"Summer! P-Please! You have to let me stay in here! At least until Taiyang and Qrow stop fighting! Please!"

"Raven," Summer addressed the lady in a questionable manner. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later! Just please let me stay for the night-. And close the door so no one will notice." The command made the red haired woman shake even more in her boots. But this was Raven. Her teammate and best friend. If she ever ran into a hassle, she would help. And she assuredly needed her at the moment. The question though, who she in trouble with? Was the cause Qrow and or Taiyang?

No. Her answer would be no. They have always been friends that would never hurt each other. Presumably, Raven needed this time alone. Or maybe she needed a place to stay for the night. Whatever she wanted, Summer would give it to her. Even when she's worried about the matter.

The woman lead her best friend to her room where she sat studied the area for a minute. As she did, the owner of the house couldn't help but look outside at the mayhem developing inside the army of trees. The lighting hurt as a source of light. But she could put a finger on what was happening in the shadows. Trees fell to the ground to die in the rain and slashes of metal collided severity to create sharp noises through the thunder. There was commotion stirring. As for who was causing it? That was a mystery on it's own.

Summer wished she could to help the people out there. But she had something else to protect at the moment. Her eyes shifted to the raven haired woman who stirred in her bed softly from the cold. Her hair soaked due to the tears from the clouds along with her clothing. She let the lady get comfortable until she asked, "What's going on outside? Is there Grimm? And where's Qrow and Taiyang-."

"I'm pregnant," The black haired lady interrupted bemused to her leader, who was now struck with shock. Not that she said the news out of nowhere. But it wasn't because the news was probably true. Or she couldn't trust it? Her head went swimming in a sea of thoughts, emotions ran in circles, and her body frozen because of that one sentence. Now she needed to understand what was going on. "I'm pregnant with Taiyang's child."

"When... When did this happen?"

"I got the results earlier today," The soon to be mother answered while curling up into a ball. "It was a positive-. I thought we used protection-. I thought he didn't put his seed inside of me!... I told him and now he thinks it's my fault. I told Qrow, he thinks it's his fault. The commotion outside? That's them. Fighting over me... I've been thinking of getting an abortion since I know Taiyang wouldn't want to protect this child, but..."

Her speech paused when she slid her hand onto her stomach, swirling her palm in a small circle for comfort. The movement worked a little for her, but it didn't work for her friend. And she saw that in her face. Eyes filled with worry. A frown she found unlikely to wipe off. That look alone made the raven haired woman's waterworks continue to spill. That alone made the red haired woman snap back to reality. A reality she tried so hard to escape.

She never loved Taiyang, in her opinion, he was cute sometimes. She never loved Raven either, at least that's what she thought. But the more time transcend in school. The more she found their relationship to work into something more. She wanted it to develop into something more. But then that would turn into cheating. Raven and Taiyang dated in seconds due to looks and personalities. It hurt her those nights, but also helped her move on other nights. But tonight? The fact broke her.

It broke her heart to see her best friend in such a toxic relationship. She had an idea that their love wasn't healthy. Between assault, commands, and arguments, they would never work. Summer recognized in the earlier days of Team STRQ. But Raven? She knew right now. And that made the red haired woman have the sudden urge to overpower the blonde haired man. She wanted to go out there and delay it all. End it all... That's literally what she will do.

So she grabbed her scythe, headed for the door, and was stopped by her friend who yelled, "No! Please don't go out there... I don't want you to get in the middle of this."

"Someone's got to stop them," Her leader replied, not bothering to look at her teammate.

"But not you. I know you want to save everyone and make everything sunshine and rainbows. But this can't be fixed. We're not the young kids we were years ago. We're in the real world-."

"Yeah, but I won't let them kill each other. That would be horrible of me."

"Summer please. Don't be ignorant and try to do something you can't do. You can't save Taiyang or Qrow-."

"You think I'm trying to save them," Summer shouted abruptly, silencing the raven haired woman behind her. With her words now stopped, the red haired leader turned to her best friend with tears to yell, "I'm trying to save myself! Do you have a clue what I'm going out there for?! I wasn't going to stop the fight, I was going to end it! Beat Taiyang, make Qrow leave... And... And make you free again... I-I wanted you happy ever since we met. I wanted you to be like a raven and soar. But now you're having his kid and I'm supposed to watch you raise this baby by yourself? Forget that!... Tell me, Raven... Why do you stay with him?... "

"... Because... Because he'll kill me if I do..." The answer given gave the owner of the house a reason to dash straight into her teammate's arms. The two rolled their arms around one another tightly for comfort as they cried softly into their shoulders, feeling their emotions soak through their sleeves and roll down their shoulders. "I don't want to hurt you or anyone. But I have to put myself first. I don't want to die, okay? So I have to stay..."

"I... I promised to help you hide from him and Qrow... I need you to promise something in exchange."

"What is it?"

"... Leave him and stay with me." It was a hard one for the raven haired woman to keep. She didn't want to put anyone in trouble for her. Let alone put her best friend and leader into this. To promise was like making her go through hell. But she had to recall it. She was already in hell. They were already tortured. To go through time with Taiyang would be worst. But to go through these events with Summer? Burning alive would feel good. She didn't love her. But she adored her. And because of that, she answered quietly in her ear with the two words her leader predicted throughout the whole night.

_"I promise..."_

**This is basically all the ideas I ever had for RWBY Fanfics I couldn't do mixed into one fanfic. Many will see this as a remake of a old RWBY story, some might see this as a whole new creation. But I only wrote this little message to say, please don't get mad at me for what I am about to do. Also, there are going to be a lot of situations in this that might trigger people. Sensitive situations. So if you can't handle those things, I suggest you leave because I don't want to trigger anyone. I just want to have fun and enjoy stuff! Anyways, this will most likely upload a lot AFTER V4, I don't know. But I will try and make some chapters until it comes to that time. So until then, I hope you enjoyed this and have a good day. :)**


	2. Pain

he sound of crying combined with a hit of thunder was enough to snap Summer out of her sleeping fantasy. Her body flashed up from the covers as her eyes went wide filled with shock. The woman's body stood frozen from the sudden sneak attack to her ears. But not for long when she continued to hear the loud whines erupt through the wooden patterned house.

As she listened to the calls of a infant, she began the scan the area swiftly and as calm as possible. Her hood sat peacefully on a coat rack, facing her like a red demon in the darkness. Right before it was a dresser filled with all of her clothing. At least, all of her's and the thief of her heart. Along with a mirror that reflected her appearance for the candle next to her and it's small dresser filled with books to see.

They sat quietly, unable to give their opinion on the black haired woman before them. Only her words were the ones she could hear. And in her words, she looked like a mess. Wet destroyed hair. Dark tired silver eyes. And a frown that expressed many emotions to herself. She thought to herself as she stared into her eyes. What would her friends and family say about this? What would Taiyang say about this? What would Summer think of it?

The questions swarmed around her head like a lost cause of butterflies. But her eyes fiercely shifted around to find a nearly empty bed. The bed that would drift her away from this world for a rough eight hours. That would be the case if she wasn't getting two hours recently. Especially because of the child. Her second child. The one that called for her and yearned for her touch.

It pained her mentally and physically to hear her creation cry. It was almost like hearing herself cry. Or made her feel hopeless for not helping someone when she has the chance. She wanted to go to the young one, hold her close, and sing her to sleep. Just tell her that mother was here. And drift her to sleep just like she did. Because whether she liked it or not, sleeping was the only thing that saved the children at such a young age of six months.

But she couldn't do that right now. Not on the weekdays at least. That was Raven's job. Keyword being was. Ever since the incident dealing with her being conceived and born, Summer asked herself if she was still doing the job she was assigned. Some days, she would leave the house without helping, which lead to the other losing good sleep hours. Some days, she does her end of the bargain, only to leave right after like a ghost. These days, that's all she ever was.

So that's why the saddened female decided to immediately get up to her feet. And with her flesh touching the cold ground, she walked down the dark hallway that would become lit for her due to the lighting. With every attack delivered to Remnant's surface, the more she remembered that day. The day when Raven promised to stay with her no matter what. With such a promise made two years ago, it felt like a decade to her.

Her mind wondered as she stopped at the door of her first child. Was that really a promise? And did she really love her? If anything, she was doing this only to protect her teammate. But mostly due to jealousy. She got her. She had captured her Raven for sure. But did she capture her to examine her beauty like everyone else? Or to help her with life? The questions made her even more confused for a minute. It made her blood boil as the sight of her resting child made her see red like the shade of her eyes when she's upset. Like her mother's.

She wanted to let her anger out. She wanted to calm down. But the cries of the baby caused her to become more and more enraged. Raged to the point where she dashed straight through the halls and to the room of the second child. Rose petals flooded the floors of their home like a rain of nicely painted blood. As they continued to color the darkened floor through the nothingness, Summer finally found herself at the infant's door. To find a scene that shocked her for a moment.

Her child laid, bawling her eyes out. In front of what looked like a bat out of hell. The figure stood like a zombie before the young child as the rain started to grow more silent behind them. Her hands were the same shadow as the darkness that surrounded them. Her body was noticeable through the nothingness that surrounded them, making the other stare at her target closely. That is until she saw the older female turn marginally to caress her ring finger, which was possessed by the gift of her love.

As she trailed her two delicate fingers on the golden metal object, she mumbled through the cries, "I'm surprised..."

"Surprised," Summer questioned with a raspy voice, clearing her throat to recover it as she approached the woman gradually. "Surprised about what?"

"I'm surprised that you decided to keep her," Raven finished more loudly, catching her love's full attention. With the comment, Summer found herself feeling as if she was about to explode like a rocket on the forth of July. She wanted to say something, but a spirit told her to keep calm. Be nice. And let her continue her statement. With that, the raven haired woman continued, going back to her quiet tone of voice.

"I thought you would get rid of Ruby. You know? Since she wasn't planned to be born. And because... I shouldn't say it. But I'm really happy he's dead. If I found him, I think I would've done something else with him. Punish him so badly just because he touched you like you was his toy... I gotta ask you... Am I a bad mother?"

Silence filled the air from the comment, leaving the black haired woman lost at words to say. She wanted to say no. That she was the best mother ever. If she was able to make her first child happy everyday when she was absent. While 'trying' to take care of their second? Then she was definitely the best mother ever... But nothing escaped her lips. Only air. Due to no answer given, the older female started to chuckle lightly before replying to herself,

"I guess I am. Look at me. I'm a complete mess. I'm not the child's mother. Hell, I'm not even the 'father'. I'm just a replacement. Yeah, Yang is my child. But I ask myself, am I even a mother? All I do is hang around like a maid, read her bedtime stories she should believe in, and comfort her if she has a nightmare. But I don't provide meals. I don't kiss her pain away. I don't even hug her with love. I just stand near her like a shadow. Yeah... I'm her shadow. Along with your's. Nothing else-."

"You know what," The other woman interrupted suddenly to the older's surprise. She stayed inarticulate for a moment before she showed her face to her. Her red eyes connected with dark silver ones that looked to the darkness for comfort. Like hers. She hummed in a questionable manner, for her lover to blurt out, "Why did I marry you?"

"..."

"Why did I marry a person that hates life no matter what? That sees the negative in everything? That always tries to escape problems with sorrow?! That thinks I'm using them?! That asks me the dumbest question as to why did I keep a child?! THAT ACTUALLY NAMED HER FIRST ONE AFTER SOMEONE WHO HATED HER?! WHY THE HELL DID I MARRY SOMEONE LIKE YOU!?"

"..."

"I loved you, Raven... I loved you so much that I gave up everything for you... It wasn't my fault Taiyang used me. I was too slow to realize it. I didn't want to hurt anyone is all. I didn't want to hurt him nor you... But how can I not when you hurt me? I-I just wanted to live with you and love you. Have a family with you... But we can't even do the simplest as comfort our baby without arguing. It hurts so much... So much..."

The black haired woman approached the other, who stared at her with lifeless eyes. Eyes that she didn't bother to look into. It was weird. And also saddening to her. She would love to look into those nicely shaded red eyes all day. But all she could do right now was hold her child in her firm arms. Summer stood there and stared at the mini her that started to cry once again at the sight of newly developed tears.

Tears that soon fell on her face and the small robe that covered her body. Summer truly wanted to stop her from crying. She wanted to make her happy. All she ever wanted to do was make everyone happy. But how could she when she couldn't even hold herself from creating waterfalls from her eyes? She didn't know anymore. She didn't know anything anymore. All she could do was bawl her eyes out with her infant, burying her face into the child's body as lightly as she could.

Their action went on for an eternity. At least that's what it felt like. Until a touch to her shoulder was delivered out of nowhere. At first, the touch felt like a round object. She actually thought it was one of the baby's toy balls. But when she felt something hold her tight like string, she realized with the vibration given off who it was. And with the realization, she had no choice but to turn in place and cry on her shoulder. She could've done that at least.

If she wasn't given a warm and soft kiss on her lips that went on forever. Her body froze for a while until their lips parted and the young one was taken from her hold. Now in the older woman's arms, the infant's cries started to become softer and softer as she stared into now wet red eyes. With the touch to her daughter, the raven haired woman stated in a childish chant,

"Hey, Ruby. It's your mommy... I'm sorry I've been a bump on the log. It's just... I never expected for you to come into my life like this. I thought you would be adopted or something. Who knew you would come into my life another way. But it doesn't matter. Mommy needs to stop staying the past and look into the future," The woman stopped momentarily to look at her wife with eyes filled of sorrow. And when their eyes connected once again, she continued,

"I've made many mistakes. Trust me. But I need to not live in mistakes or it will destroy what I have now. Which is you... That's why I gotta be there for you. I gotta be your mommy. The best mommy I can be. I gotta be your raven. The one who comes to you when you need help. When you need guidance. Or when you need someone to just hang out with. Because, even if I don't show it or I do, I want you to know that I care about you. I'll always be your raven... I love you..."

Raven expected for the baby to cry more with it's now quiet mother. But instead of more tears falling that could eventually flood the house, the child made a new sound. She laughed happily. The sound alone was enough to make the older woman break out a grin before laughing out loud as well. The sudden smile caused the other female to soon chuckle in relief before it turned into one filled with slowly developed happiness.

She watched as her infant shared laughter with her wife in silence, daring to not ruin this moment. As the female held her finger out for the young one to grab with her little hands, she couldn't help but realize one thing. Raven wasn't a person that did well with love. She rarely showed devotion to anything but missions. But as they started to move on in marriage and she started to develop a relationship with her children. She knew that they would be okay. She would be okay. Life was a pain. But if dealt with right. If they could help one another through life.

_They would be able to live in harmony..._


	3. Truth

Inside Emerald Forest lived many trees that stood silently in peace. They were accompanied by a sea of grass below and the bright blue sky above. Mountains sky scraped before their bodies like a shield for the land. It blocked the outside from the enemies, but inside? It was too late.

Grimm roamed freely through the restful looking area with their claws piercing into the ground harshly. Growls escaped mouths like a siren for others to hear from around. Slobber hit the floor like a waterfall developing through their teeth. And their eyes could be seen from afar due to the reddish glow in them.

The sight of the beast proved to be a scary one. With just a sound of their battle cries can cause havoc upon a village. The noise of claws piercing into skin would give many nightmares. And a thought of one near a human was enough to give many nightmares.

They were the most deadliest and frightening creatures in Remnant. This was proven to all of Emerald Forest when a young girl found herself at lost with them. She thought taking them down would be a walk in the park. But it proved harder then it looked. She tried to defend herself against the monsters, but her scythe was only able to bathe in a few of the Grimm's blood.

Every slash counted for her life. Every bullet wasted counted for her life. But every bullet wasn't able to take down the army of monsters before her. The more black, white, and red consumed her vision, the more she lost her consciousness. Her blade lost altitude, clashing with the grass for the kill. Her bullets fell like rain to help with the mass murder. And her knees fell from exhaustion.

Her body raised and descended in the sweat delivered as it also drowned her hair. Her metallic eyes met with demonic ones. With the pain and numbness in her body, she actually thought this was it. She thought her eyes were meeting with death. With the devil. With failure.

She didn't want to take it. She didn't want to take failure. She wanted to fight back. Get in a group with her sister hopefully, make friends, and become a huntress. Her future was supposed to be filled with glory and sunshine. But what she found was that it was filled with blood spill and a feast for demons. She wished she could be like other fallen warriors and smile at the face of death. But...

She didn't want to die.

She wanted to at least talk to Yang one more time. Get to know Blake on a friendly basis. Or say sorry to Weiss for earlier. Her mind wanted to make her thoughts come true. But it was too late. She was about to color the beast's teeth red and devolve in their stomachs. It was over.

At least that's what she thought until a figure interrupted their lunch out of nowhere. The mysterious intruder seemed to have used a blade like object to slash straight through the monster without struggle. At the speed of light, she found darkness vanish into thin air like magic. The figure then jumped over the tired fighter to continue her killing spree. Sunshine blinded the young one as sounds of detached bodies filled her ears as they hit the floor.

Soon the noise faded, causing dark blood to fade pass the young girl like dust. Like powder to the face, her vision started to be corrupted by darkness. The scene reduced like a closing movie for the girl before she was met with one more scene. The intruder. The figure walked in front of her, hinting to be a female due to it's figure. She held two blades and seemed to be wearing a dress. But even with the possible thought of who it could be, she couldn't put her finger on it. And instead of getting a answer, the person leaned down and whispered,

"You're coming with me for a trip to reality."

With that,

her vision went black...

Ruby opened her eyes to be blinded by a bright light. A single light that was lit by a unknown source in a room of nothingness. The silence around helped for the redhead's breathing and the drops of blood down her hands to be echoed. Her sight was a little hazy, but she was able to see the darkness. But the sensitivity of her eyes didn't equal that to her hands.

She could feel her liquids erupt through her skin that was trapped in rope. Rope that became painted in red ever so gently. As for her body that was free to let in air. It was stiffed in the metal chair it was placed in. Sweat served as a source to cool it off, but nothing was able to cool off the fear that developed in the young girl.

Where am I, she questioned. How did I get here? What happened? Was she kidnapped? If she could recall the events, she was saved by someone. A female, probably by the figure's structure. But by the looks of it, she didn't bring her back to Beacon. Maybe this was her home? Or a prison? Her mind wondered in a endless river of thoughts as the hush around her made her even more paranoid.

The young girl's breathing became faster when she suddenly heard the sound of clicking on the floor approaching her. Beads of sweat became more apparent. Her pupils went wide with fright. And her body continued to find the control she used to have. But nothing worked in those seconds. The person or thing started to come even closer. Her heart was just about to pop out of her like a missile. Who was it, she shouted mentally. Was she going to die?! What was going on?!

Only one of her questions was answered when she was met with a woman. A woman with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, with fingernails that were painted dark red. She wore a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There was a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ended in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.

She seemed sinister from the way her lips curled into a smirk quickly. But this was simply just a action. Ruby still didn't know if this woman was the one who put her in the chair. If anything, she could be trying to save or. Or was the side kick of the one who put her here. Either way, she really wanted to get out of here. And whether she was going to help or not, she was going to get out of here. That was the plan, until the woman slowly walked behind her like a predator on it's prey.

And in those seconds, she untied the young one's hands.

It was a weird gesture, but the redhead was grateful for the action. Inside. But outside? She stayed cautious. Eyes glued onto the raven haired woman as she walked back in front of the person captive. And with them now face to face, the young one couldn't help but look into her eyes. They were amber. But there something more deeper then the color.

For some odd reason, as she looked into the other's orbs, she found something hidden in them. Anger. Curiosity. Confusion. And sadness... It actually hurt her heart a little. But she didn't know why. She barely knew this woman yet she was looked upon the girl as a normal person. For all she knew, she could be a killer. Or a maniac. But her eyes said others.

And so did the woman's hands as she gave her's a gentle hold from behind, making her shiver from the grab. With her movement, the woman made Ruby's numb hands land onto her hot neck. It was soft. Not soft like a cute puppy. But like a dead body that Yang described some nights. This only made her more scared while she waited for the next action. Which soon became words when the older female blurted out softly,

"You can either kill me... Or stay in that chair."

The choices given was enough to shake the young one right where she sat. Why would she want to die, she thought. There had to be some things she still wanted to do in life. At least not want to make her hands be covered in blood. Or die a painful death. Whether life or death, Ruby knew she wasn't capable of any of the request given. But she still held her hands onto the stranger's neck. It was like a instinct. Like she had to hurt her. Like she knew she had to hurt her. But her fingers stayed cold on the warm neck as metallic eyes still locked onto gold ones.

"... Stay then... While you sit there... With that worry and anxiety in your eyes. Answer this question for me. If Ozpin was here, would you still choke me or stay in that chair even if he tells you to kill me?"

The question had her thinking regardless of her terror state. Would she do so? She never took a soul in her life. And even if she was commanded by Yang to do so, she kept her hands cleaned. But this wasn't Yang the woman was asking about. This was Ozpin. Her headmaster, the one that put her into Beacon in the first place. She knew like the back of her hand that the man must've dirtied his hands in battle. But only if it was necessary or the last resort. Of course he would have to take lives of the evil. Even though she didn't agree with it. But she had to keep on telling her mind the same thing. This was her.

Would she be able to do it?...

Easy.

"N-No... I. Wouldn't do that." The redhead stuttered, quietly answering the raven haired woman's question. The young one thought she would grow upset and use violence to get what she wanted. But instead, she smiled. Smiled as if she saw something in her that she never seen before. And with this questionable grin displayed on her face, the stranger replied with another question softly as she gripped her hands tighter on the younger one's.

"You say it like your telling the truth... But you stuttered." The deepened tone in the lady's voice and now present frown caught Ruby off guard for a moment. She also had to mentally slap herself for stuttering. But she wondered why? If she was so proud of her answer, then why did she stutter. She wished she could know the reason to this, but before she could, the woman continued, "Either your lying... Or I asked the wrong question... I know you never 'killed' in your mind. But in reality?... You already have in others."

"W-What do you mean," The redhead asked, now showered in sweat from the fear of the incoming words given.

"Go back to your childhood... To the day when you first encountered a bug. Let's say it was a spider or a fly... It scared you. There was... Something about it that you wanted to keep it's far distance from you. So you tried swatting it away, making it leave the room. Anything. But it never left... So what did you do?... You killed it."

Blood ran cold through Ruby's veins after that moment. As much as she wanted to deny the fact, it was true. She killed a fly once. A long time ago when she was only nine. It flew in her room, colorless and spotted like a sore thumb. Not to mention, it was the most disgusting yet creepiest thing she's ever seen. But she didn't try to help it escape though. She just killed it right then and there. No remorse. No sorrow. Just happiness and relief... But now when she looked back at it?... Shock.

As she thought in silence, the smirk on the woman's face reappeared before she sustained the conversation. "It seems I got you there. In your book, murdering a insect in cold blood is like a victory. While in my eyes along with others? Is a killing of any other person in this world. Whether it's a character in a game, a animal, a insect... You committed murder. Everyone has... And you haven't dipped your hands in blood, only stained them. But when you stain them is when you realize that you're just like everyone else. Murderers... Like me. Except... I killed a person when I was younger..."

"N-No," Ruby blurted out of nowhere to get the stranger's attention then snatch her hands back to herself quickly. "No! We are not the same! You kidnapped me! You probably violated me and you killed a person! Killing a fly is not murder, it's-."

"Self defense? Instinct? A mistake?... It doesn't matter. And you're going to have to understand that. That this world doesn't care what you do unless you do what they want you to. Doesn't matter if it's killing, stealing, or even rape. They'll care outside, but inside? It doesn't matter. Because we're all the same. Men. Creatures who are selfish."

"... I... I don't believe you... What about love? Family? Friends? Role models? Friendships? Aren't they things that we care about? Things that make us unselfish?"

"I love how you're thinking now," The woman chuckled softly as she caressed the young one's cheek. "But love, devotion, and relationships only make this world worse. I'll ask you another question. And this time, I really want you to be honest." Her hand moved slowly to the redhead's eyes in seconds to bring her back into a world of nothingness. With this, she then continued through the darkness, "You and your sister are alone in the forest without food or water. And a deer creeps in front of you, looking at you dead in the eyes. You're starving along with your sister, but both of you also didn't get any sleep the day before... This is probably the only once in a life time opportunity for a decent meal. Will you kill the dear or rest?"

Ruby wanted to answer that she wouldn't kill the deer. She would rest instead. Besides, a weak body wouldn't be able to take down a healthy deer. Not to mention, she loved nature. It was a beautiful thing about the world that she appreciated other then weapons. She loved her sister, she truly did. But she wouldn't want her to put down a animal...

"I would sleep," She answered.

"And why's that?"

"Because Yang would hate me if I did that..."

"Would you hate her if she did that though?"

"Of course I would try and stop her. If she does it though, I'll still love her, but won't eat. There's always fruit in the forest."

"... You just proved my point." The woman uncovered the young girl's face for her metal eyes to reconnect with amber ones. But this time, she didn't see sadness or excitement in them. She saw satisfaction. But what was she happy about? Her fear not showing? The fact that she answered honestly? Instead of questioning even more, she let the woman reply, "You would let your sister kill a deer, but you wouldn't do it yourself? Even if your lives depended on it... Just like her... You've been here for a week now."

Ruby's eyes went wide as her jaw dropped completely. But the stranger's smile only grew more and more wider. She loved the look of utter surprise on the girl's face. Adored it so much that if she had her scroll at this moment, she would take a picture of it. But it didn't matter. She could always keep it in her mental camera. "Your sister and potential team are at Beacon, studying for a test and hanging out with friends. While you were here, cold and beat up. I had to provide for you and keep you safe... Wow. You have such good friends, Ruby. I love how they love you so much..."

"... No..."

"Hate me, adore me, love me. It doesn't matter anymore. They left you. Me and my group protected you. If anything, we are your friends. Your true friends. If your sister, your friends- Even the headmaster didn't try and find you. Then what are they? Nothing more then liars and betrayers... But I'm not one. We're not ones. We care for each other here. We don't show it, but we feel it. And sometimes we can say it too... So, I have one last question for you... Would you rather stay with your sister?.. Or with your savior..."

The redhead sat in her chair in a hush, looking down at the floor below her. It was just a gray sky embedded onto the ground. Just like a rainy day or a cloudy one, it had no emotion. It was just there. Just like here. And just like the ant that stood out from the sky. It's legs moved in all directions, it's black body ruined the scene. And it disturbed her so much. So much to the point where when she was brought up by the woman's hands, her fist action was crushing the bug without a care in the world.

After that, the stranger whispered something into her ear. Something that she never forgot as she was escorted down the halls, meeting with many figures in the shadows. A thief, assassin, bodyguard, and a trickster. The title of the person she would remember for the rest of her life contained in her cell.

_And her name was Cinder Fall..._


	4. Reverse

Silence covered the room with it's companion, darkness, while awaiting for depression to arrive with the adults. The seven teens, on the other hand, rested with the two, it's only comforted provided being the sound of gears. The small mechanical circles incessantly spun around in front of empty lilac eyes. And oversize brothers and sisters of the little ones clicked exclusively. But even though this was the case, they all stayed in part together. Like siblings. Like family.

Yang Branwen, who watched the gears without words, could apprehend the voices of the younger siblings. But the older ones were unreachable. It reminded her of their relationship. The relationship between her and Ruby, She was young once. They both were. They would talk about impossible goals for the future. Act like huntsmen jumping on buildings to slay until bed time. And be each other's hero when their raven and or rose wasn't present for comfort. The thought of their past made the blonde smile from nostalgia.

But the thought of the present pushed her to the brink of tears. Her mind wondered on the many mistakes she delivered to the one who looked up to her. And they were all committed when she decided to make the biggest decision in life. Move on and grow up.

Arguments ensued between daughter and mother. Jealously invited itself into her life without her word. And like the stars that were delivered from the abyss of space. Bonds died out.

All this and more destroyed the family. Destroyed the siblings. It slowed their communication down like the gears. While also eating up the goldilocks inside and out.

A lump was conceived inside of her throat. Her lips started to tremble violently. And her body fell hot as if she was put into a oven. The child inside her neck dared to be released into the world along with the lava growing deep in her stomach. But she kept it sealed. Dared to never let it be released. At least not right now since everyone was there to watch. It should be conceived in a quiet and secure place. Never here...

But even with that being said mentally, Yang wasn't able to promise that. The lump was released into her hands with what sounded like a laugh. The lava blended with the air, threatening to not be caught by the humans, And the tears that were made grew up to become rivers that flooded from her eyes and onto the ground. The blonde was defeated. She was disappointed and upset with herself. She had failed to keep her promise even now. In her words. She was still a loser.

Her eye sight fell into darkness for no one to see. She became blinded with rage and anger. Through all of the tears that spilled, their mission to flood the room. Yang could hear them talking. Hear them murmur about her not behind her back. But right in front of them. Worry. Lamentation. Pertain. That's how they felt then and now. She knew they would come and comfort her. But she didn't need comforting. She didn't need her friends. She needed to be alone. Always alone...

As she continued to explode quietly near the wall, the other teens huddled up to talk among themselves. The students were also saddened about the disappearance of Ruby. Yet they weren't devastated. They were only... Confused and angered a little. They thought to themselves. Who would want to take a young girl like her and kidnap her? Why would this person go out of their way to commit such a crime? It pained them so much that the mere thought of the scene made Weiss Schnee, Ruby's partner, grit her teeth in mere rage.

The sight of the action created made Pyrrha Nikos touch her shoulder slightly before whispering with a small amount of hope. "Don't get all worked up. We'll find her." She wanted the words to click into the Schnee's head, but as usual, it went in one ear and out the other. Due to that, she responded back in quiet spleen,

"How can you say that? Pyrrha, she was kidnapped during the exams! This is all our fault..."

"It's no one's fault," Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR declared calmly. "We didn't know this was going to happen. It just-."

"You know what? You're right, Jaune," The white haired teen agreed in a as a matter of fact tone that instantly grabbed the teens' attention. "It's not our faults. It's Professor Ozpin's! He thought it would be a great idea to have Ruby go out there by herself and fight Grimm when he knows that she's still young and inexperience! But I bet that's easy for you since you are the most popular student here."

"Don't put it on the professor and he didn't know," The red haired teen replied, her voice now louder in exponential anger. "We all didn't know. Let's just calm down and take a deep breath for a moment! Ruby was taken from us, yes. But it's not like she's dead. It's only been four hours. She should be fine, hopefully. We should just nap on it."

"Wait. What if it was the White Fang," Blake Belladonna, Yang's best friend, questioned out of nowhere in a worried tone. "Maybe they took her because of their vendetta on the h-."

"Let's. Nap. On it." With the sudden scold, the room fell back into quietude for it's only source of sound was whines from a far. Each of the teens stood there, trying to suck air through their lips and release the carbon left over. Their pupils shifted to the scene near them of a blonde crying over the absence of her sister. And with that, it was enough to make them want to comfort her. Especially her partner. But they couldn't do anything. They knew if they approached her, chaos would ensue. There was nothing they could do. But give her time. Time was all they had left.

The silence almost consumed the whole room until reticent yells were heard below them, escalating up in a walking pace. They could hear rage in ever sentence given to the person in the conversation. Every word was spit out with a hint of venom. And every fist to the metal left a mark of enraged behind. The sound and argument being started was at first confusing to the teens. It was out of the blue. That was until the elevator doors slammed open, making them and the goldilocks jump in startle.

Out from the from the doors came out Summer Rose, stomping her way into the room with her hood hiding the vexation in her eyes. Right behind her was a rushing Glynda Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin, who walked casually behind the black haired woman with a warm cup of coffee. The sequel to the mayhem made the students examine what unfold before them in a mixture of fear and curiosity.

While they did, the conversation continued instantly when the blonde woman with glasses told the now pacing white hooded lady in a cautious manner. "Now, I know you're worried about Ruby Rose, but you must calm down, Ms. Rose. Everything will be fine. The police are searching into it and if things get even worse, we'll send the Atlas knights to help out. All we ask of you is to relax and give us time-."

"Time," Summer asked out loud in a questionable manner before continuing, "I'm not asking for time! I don't need time! I need my daughter!"

"I realize that you are upset right now, but please. We'll try and fix this."

"We?! From what I'm seeing, you're the only one that's trying to do something, Glynda! I don't see Ozpin lifting a finger to help! All he's doing is sipping on his damn coffee! What are you going to do since my daughter is out there because of that damn exam? Huh?"

The white haired man took a deep breath before a long sip from his coffee was delivered to his lips. The two adults along with the teens watched in anxiety as he drank for what felt like a eternity. That was until he finally approached his desk to place the mug down gently, sending a light squeal from the glass around the room. Not long after, he turned to say in a stern manner,

"I called Ironwood about it and contacted Qrow too. I'm guessing they should be looking around and outside of Vale for Ruby. Other then that, I haven't done 'nothing'. Ms. Rose. I need you to know that I am trying my hardest to find the young redhead around here. Around Remnant if necessary... Please. Give us time and calm down. If you want, you can take Ms. Branwen if you want back home for the week or two... Speaking of Ms. Branwen, have you seen Raven today?"

With just her name being called out by her old professor, the black haired woman snapped in realization. Her eyes went wide like she was about to be killed. And her mouth dropped historically. In a mere seconds, a frustrated groan came from her mouth as she answered with a low damn it, "No. I-I haven't heard from her ever since we got the news. Damn! I'll try and find her-."

"Not tonight," Ozpin commanded quickly. "Today must've been stressful for you. You should take a nice nap and cool down for a while. I know I'm not your headmaster anymore. Or any master for that fact. But please do me one last favor and go home for the night. At least wait tomorrow to find your wife..."

The cooled woman took a deep breath for a second before thinking to herself. Raven wasn't a woman of words. But a woman of action. For all she knows, she could be trying to kill people just to get her daughter back. Attacking innocent citizens. Or worse. The thought almost made her want to throw up. She wanted to find her and put her on a leash or something. Do anything to keep her tamed from shedding blood on her hands. She was going to say no.

But when she saw her first child stand near the wall, bawling her eyes out endlessly. Crying out silently for her sister back. For her family back. When she saw her in so much pain. So much sadness. She didn't say no. She didn't say yes either. Summer just approached her through the 'children beside her. Went to her aid. Held her close and whispered the four words she always told her when she was only a child as she cried into her arms.

"Everything will be okay."

But unlike all the other times she said it, Yang couldn't help but ask this once, "Will everything be okay." Again, Summer wanted to say yes. But without even thinking in a hopeful manner, she said one word that changed the way the blonde used to see her in the light of day and night.

_"Hopefully..."_


	5. Usual

_2 Months Later_

Ruby became lost in a trance as she watched the birth of a fire conceived by her partner. A fire that was all too familiar with when she was an night missions. In her words, it was a child of a lighter, of course. But also it's world's night light. Or should she say secret light.

With it, not only could she spot the man's orange hair like a peeled fruit of the same color. Nor the steps to completing her task at hand. But she could finally see the secrets that her task at hand. But she could finally see the secrets that her leader talked so fondly about. The one that danced ever so gently into the lost cracks of plain black streets. Or the ones that dared to wonder the darkest pits of Vale guidance. The new discovery would've made the redhead examine in awe. That is if she was still innocent.

She wasn't though.

Her innocence was taken along with her pride and the ray of hope people talked so highly about. She couldn't see happiness even if it bit her. She couldn't feel for herself. She didn't live in sunshine and rainbows. But blood and screams of agony. And it showed in those two months with her. Those two months that she would be tested on at this moment.

It all commenced when smoke slapped her in the face like hot air. It felt numb as the substance slid in her mouth like a invisible snake. She let it consume her as the orange haired man blurted out in a cocky manner. "It's pretty cold tonight for a trade, don't you think, red?"

"Why didn't you bring Neo instead," The young asked, ignoring the question given. "She's your, ya know, after all."

"That's not what I asked, Red," Roman repeated, putting emphasis on the female's name as he spat the remaining venom from his pets as he continued. "I asked if you think it's cold or not. And besides, I'm not the one who wanted you here instead of her. I'd rather have the real deal then a rip off."

"Funny. I agree. I'd rather work with Emerald and Mercury instead of you. But it's Cinder's orders. I already made her upset once, I don't want to get punished again."

"You call the 'punishment' room a punishment," The man asked with a small chuckle that became contagious to the young girl. "I always thought it looked fun with all the toys she hid in there."

"You know what they say, don't judge a book by it's cover." The fire was delivered siblings with every touch of the laughing man's flesh turned a gear on it's mother. Sadly, the flames had to sacrifice itself for the life of a cigarette that took it's place in Vale. His laughter soon died out when the man's lips gracefully kissed the object's head, sucking in all of it's life source. With it, Roman happily released another snake in the air that danced joyfully to unknown music that surrounded the pair.

"I respect that, Red. I respect that... But I never followed it."

"That's okay," The redhead replied before her eyes laid on a truck that slowly stopped in front of them underneath a headlight. With their target in sight, she threw the man two fingers pointing into the light he dared not to enter. But entering or not wasn't a option. It was the woman who ran it all calling the shots. And her orders were to get the material to cause panic no matter what. Even if it means becoming vulnerable.

So Roman, with a sigh, flicked his cigarette on the ground, letting it's blood evaporate instantly before crushing it without effort. "You know the drill," He blurted out to the redhead, this time, with a tone she would never get used to. A tone that was enough to make her escape la la land and enter back the place she called Hell.

As the man's footsteps became more and more still, Ruby immediately took out her weapon of choice, Cresent Rose. It's blade was polished with the blood and memories of the past. Every scratch revealed to the darkness played a record of screams in the girl's mind. They would sing in order only for it to reach it's end and rehash itself. That is until the redhead is able to get back on task and remember why she's here. Only with that knowledge was she able to let her baby take another soul. That is, if the parent considered it.

Ruby's silver eyes became glued to the goal behind two suited men in red glasses, concealed in a trunk. They seemed like the usual. Used. So, knowing Roman, this was going to be a piece of cake. The scene continued with the orange haired man revealing a stack of lien while waiting for one of the men to deliver the prize to them. As soon as his gloved hand caressed the rough surface of nailed wood, she knew they got what they deserved. Now they would get what they deserved too.

In just seconds, after turning his back to the men, Roman heard bullets be fired and piercing through skin as they fused with bones. Most of the time, he would jump from the impact. But after a good month with a natural born killer, he grew numb to it. Just like everything in life. Now the only thing that startled him these days was whether or not he would see blood at the victim's death scene.

Luckily for him, none of their juices were present to concrete. But bodies were. With the way they laid there, eyes on the culprit, the orange haired male couldn't help but ask the redhead as she approached him, "Did you make them a x-person?"

"What the hell-. No," Ruby answered, putting up her weapon before walking beside the crate with a irritated look. "If I did, I would've shot three times. I just knocked them out."

"Will they come for our asses later?"

"If they want to live, they better not."

"I seriously love your guts, Cinder's little red~."

"Shut up and help me already!"

"Aye aye, captain. Oh wait." With one final laugh, Roman made his way to the opposite side of the crate, facing Ruby. And with the countdown to three, the two criminals lifted the wooden box and made their way 'home'. Or whatever the orange haired man called it. It honestly didn't matter to the redhead.

As long as she got her end of the bargain.

When the two criminals arrived at the place he called 'home', Ruby's first action was to lay herself down on anything that could support her light weight and stress. Which was a table filled with many blueprints for 'Phase One'. Or should she say crap for part one of her freedom mission.

As she let out a tedious sigh and drifted into darkness, the young redhead began to look back on the past. And the progress she made from being a nice little huntress to now being a murderer of annoyances.

She looked back on the advice given by her as she began to settle in the syndicate. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. It was a motto that she could never comprehend with. Maybe it was because she had no friends. Or maybe she had too many enemies. Either way, it never sat with her.

Even with her so called 'friends', she never let them close. Only close enough to where they shared conversations and cooperated with one another. But never to the point where secrets would be spilled like rain on a stormy night. She would communicate with Emerald and Mercury on a regular basis, but they never called each other anything outside of teammate. Let alone get out of their comfort zone and earn one another's trust.

To be honest, she didn't trust anyone part of the syndicate, not even Roman. There was only two people who were absent at the time that she at least tried to earn their trust and get along with.

And that was Neo and Cinder.

Neo was only the second youngest of the group and also the most quietest. Everyone examined her with a blindfold, trying not to connect with what they called a back stabbing spy. All they could be apprised of was what nothing was known for. Nothing. But Ruby disregarded the facade. What she found wasn't a emotionless blood thirsty mute. But a innocent and truly saddened child.

It was her story camouflage in her multi colored eyes that made her determined to be her ally. Luckily through time, the two decided to take on the world together, viewing everyone as nothing more but shadows. It was one of the things they had in common. Views. Loneliness. Sanity levels. And most importantly, affection.

They knew affection. They heard of affection. It was the cause of many deaths in Remnant. They knew affection was like lava. Would feed on everything and anything without stopping for a break. Never satisfied with what it had. But like the 'normal' people, they didn't care. And it was shown when the person who always caught their eye.

Cinder Fall.

The woman that saved both of them when Remnant tried to hang them on a thread. The woman who was the savior of the mute's life and the apple of the redhead's eye. Everything about her shouted out perfect. From her ashen black hair to her orbs that concealed Roman's dead flames to her angel soft skin. Or should she say soft skin, that's it. Because there was nothing angelic about her.

Other then sympathy for Neo, Occasional laughs born from real laughter, and a unknown kindness that came every blue moon. She had the heart of the devil and the touch of a child's monster. She didn't believe in a heart of gold because she served it on a silver platter years ago. Defeat wasn't a option unless you wanted her to punish you with her broiling palms.

Cinder was a piece of work. But Ruby would do anything to make her impressed at least. Anything to be punished again...

But the young female refused. She refused to fall deeper into affection and reach it's core, lust. She was only here to defy Remnant's prophecy and let her leader show them what true order is. The woman came second. Her mission came first. And that showed when the redhead was snapped out of her trance and her eyes laid on the 'angel'.

Inferno met with coinage before the woman greeted in the same cunning tone that always cast the female in a spell. "Hello, Ruby."

"Cinder," Ruby addressed in a emotionless tone as she got up from the table and to Cinder's eye level. "Is there something you want?"

"Didn't Mercury and Emerald eliminate the ex White Fang member even though it was your job as the assassin to do so," The ashen haired woman asked, now with a slight frown apparent on her firm lips.

"I didn't plan it nor knew it happened," The redhead answered honestly with a sincere tone. "All I know is that I planned to do it after midnight after the dust dealing with Roman. I thought we had free time, right? I mean, I don't even have a scroll, so I don't what time it is. Do you-."

"Enough," Cinder intervened speedily, forgetting about the question she was even given, to produce her own. "Why wasn't Roman's job done sooner? He had you by his side, what was the problem?"

"First of all, I'm not speedy Gonzalez. Second, that's not my problem. It's his. I'm not supposed to steal, I'm supposed to knock out, kidnap or kill. Again, I would've done my job if they let me. But I guess not cause he let them. You let them. I let them."

Silence filled the building for a moment while Ruby laid her eyes on Cinder. Amber orbs were slightly covered over squinted eyebrows that chaperone a vexed expression slowly appearing. At first, the redhead expected for the black haired woman to drag her to the room, tie her up, and leave more scratches embedded on her fair skin. Slap her, torture her. Do anything out of the norm that was painful but standard.

Yet all the lady did was replace her startling scowl with a growing solicitude smile. With it, she questioned with a concern tone that Ruby was all too familiar with. "Are you okay? You seem more distant tonight."

"Nothing," The redhead replied more calmly this time. "I guess I'm just tired or annoyed that I still don't fully know what you or she has in mind for this grand plan."

Out of nowhere, Cinder's hand found itself grazing Ruby's cheek softly. The young female could feel the woman's heated blood under flesh done to connect with her face. Sadly, it was a failure. But even if it failed, the touch delivered was a wonderful feeling to the receiver. Especially when she called out her name in a sweet manner that made her blood start to stir and send a shiver down her spine.

Out of nowhere, Cinder's hand found itself grazing Ruby's cheek softly. The young female could feel the woman's heated blood under flesh done to connect with her face. Sadly, it was a failure. But even if it failed, the touch delivered was a wonderful feeling to the receiver. Especially when she called out her name in a sweet manner that made her blood start to stir and send a shiver down her spine.

"You'll know soon enough when you need to."

This. All of it could've turned out conveniently. She would've been relieved enough to go to sleep and Cinder would be on her way... But then she had to go and use her 'power' again. Her inferno eyes began to roar in pride and determination at the coinage that stared without a startle. They pierced the redhead's eyes with it's beauty. But also hurt her soul with it's seeking for domination. That's all the woman wanted at that moment. Domination.

But she wasn't going to get it because coinage wasn't afraid of inferno. It wouldn't duel with only one shade of silver. But a infinite shade of silver. Ones that equaled that of the flames that could burn through anything. Silver became steel in just seconds as it glowed mighty in front of the fire, threatening it. With the threat, the owner replied with the glow in her orbs, "That trick doesn't work anymore, Cinder."

"Aww," The ashen haired woman whined, not loosing her signature smile but her fuel. "Why do you always have to kill a beautiful moment?"

"This isn't beautiful, this is awful," Ruby corrected with a stern tone. "... But I know what is beautiful. And you would see it if you had a mirror right now."

"... Cute," Cinder commented while her grin grew into a full on smile that melted the young girl's heart. "I wish I could play this game with you. But I have to go. Besides. We're moving on to phase two tomorrow. So be ready... Goodnight. Ruby..." With her having the final word, the lady swayed away, creating a mentally drooling Ruby with every step she took. Her body soon blended with the shadows that covered fifty percent of the building. And the female was left alone once again. Unoccupied. Lonely. And still stressed.

But not bored. With a cocky smirk now implanted on her, the young female walked down the halls, passing all the slaves of her leader without making eye contact. As she continued her way down the hall, she finally came across Emerald and Mercury, who were just about to head to their rooms one last time. That is until the grin on the younger teen's face caught the older one's eye. Something about it was weird. It was surprising. It was disgusting.

So disgusting that the gray haired boy ban her from walking any further by asking in irritation, "Why are you so happy tonight? We gotta pack our shit. I don't see nothing cool about that."

"Yeah. That sucks," Ruby agreed. "But I'm not packing just yet."

"What do you have planned this time," Emerald questioned playfully after rolling her eyes.

"It's been a long day. And I have a sweet tooth for a cookie or two. And I was wondering since I have these," The redhead dug in her pocket mid sentence to reveal the key to their escape for a celebration. Or should she say, the key to a bullhead. The object that jingled occasionally caused for shocked yet excited troublesome teens to listen to her offer.

"I was wondering if we could go on a ride around town?"

"Oh, say no more," Mercury responded, sharing the same febrile face as his partner.

_"You had us at ride..."_

**There you guys go. Another chapter. I'm not really hyped and all so if this chapter was choppy, sorry. Anyways, this will sadly be the last chapter for the fanfic. At least hopefully until December? January? Febuary? I don't know, when V4 is over? But it's hopefully. And that goes for all my other RWBY fanfics until further notice. So I hope you can wait and I hope you guys can come back for the story next year, I think? Anyways, until then, have a good day. :)**


	6. Depression

At Beacon Academy's library, near the sections of what felt like billions of distractions behind covers, sat a group of teens at a table. The teens surrounded themselves physically around a board and card game to pass time. But not all of them were implicated into the battle of minds that would await them. But it wasn't the point, the females didn't care about the battle. Nor the struggle, but the fun that was to come.

This was mostly presented with the multiple expressions exchanged with each student. The leader of the team examined her given weapons for the games embedded in cards that surprised her, if anything, disordered her . The second in command only stared at her with what people would call a hawk eye, not even trying to check her deck for a potential encounter. And the third wheel simply looked into outer space that was concealed by the ceiling above her.

She could hear the two talk among themselves. Or should she say she could hear the faunus instruct their consular on how such a game should be played. Cancels. Direct attacks. Sneak attacks. Risks. They were all things that would win a war. Or lose them. And the blonde would know. It was what killed her on the battlefield that day.

As she stared deep into the nicely painted ceiling that blinded her orbs, she could recall the memories of it all. The goldilocks was right next to her that day. She could see her silver orbs. Smell her rose scented hair. Hear her worried voice from such a little distance. And watch her grip onto her so called child one last time.

The teen would've said goodbye. She would've kissed her and hug her close if only she knew it would happen. But now all she could do was look back. It was all just a memory now. Like the childish moments of in denial that rested in peace. If she could go back in time, it wouldn't be to see her sister again. But to relive every moment they had.

She found herself giggling at a particular memory that flew into her head like a fly in a millisecond. The redhead and herself had caught their parents making out after a rough day at 'work'. Sun was only a few inches visible enough to catch the act through a closed midnight curtain.

They saw warm lips connect ever so softly like lovers on the movies they would watch Sunday. Tongues explore the others mouth similar to space ships landing on a far distant planet. Not to mention teeth almost scrapped on flesh of a delicate neck if the two children didn't dash into the room to stop the beast that was their mother.

The blonde would remember the whole situation in the light of day. But she was too busy repeating her favorite scene over and over again. Just to see the terrified expression on her mother's face and the utterly shocked one of her mother's. It would always make her smile... Now that she mentioned it. It was also the last time she had ever seen her true mother smiled. But then again, how could she say that? She always thought of this fact with every reoccurring memory. To the point where it started to become less of a fact and more of a trait.

Not only that, but the more she remembered. The more she realized that she didn't laugh as soulfully as she used to. She didn't beam in nostalgia. No. She could feel instant tears develop in her eyes. That started to become a everyday thing now to where she couldn't feel water snakes trickle down her pale cheeks that would grow red due to the lack of oxygen in sobs. Only would her friends try and inform her of when she made a scene. Either her leader or partner.

And as if right on que, the blonde found herself being tapped on by her best friend, who she met with lilac eyes to find worry on her face. The female faunus asked with genuine concern revealed in her golden shaded eyes, "Are you okay, Yang?"

"I'll be fine," Yang responded with a raspy voice. "I can grow out of this eventually."

"Yang, we all know you're still hurting," Her leader finally blurted out with the same vex her teammate had. But even with those simple words, the goldilocks only laid her head down lightly on the wooden cold table, concealing her eyesight to a dark shade of brown. "If you want to leave or anything, tell us, we'll understand-."

"I would really like it if you guys just give me time to myself," The blonde interrupted with a hint of anger. If she could lift her head, she would see the sadness on her team's face. But her's stayed glued to darkness that made her dwell more on the fuel that strengthened her depression. New voices soon arise out of nowhere but never took her attention off her main attraction.

She heard Jaune beg to play the game before him. She even heard new voices, but nothing ever made her join in the conversation. She even heard the voices acknowledging her. But never once did her head escape from her la la land. Nothing had ever made her so upset in her life. Not even life itself.

But as she heard laughter and normal talk being given here and there, she felt her body build up in rage and her throat becoming clogged from a unknown source. In a matter of seconds filled of living, Yang finally found herself jump out of her seat and storm her way out of the library.

She heard a crash develop that was enough to shut the students up before slammed doors were in place of them. She could feel nothing but still air try to lift her long beautiful hair until she accidentally bumped into a being. Her closed shoes were the only source of sound before she entered her dorm, awaiting her one last slam of a object. Inside the dorm, Yang quickly and recklessly threw off her shoes to a wall that cried for a split second, took off her vest to show the world her crop top, went to her bed and bounced herself onto it face first.

A hush surrounded her. Nicely purple shaded eyes connected with a empty bed. And thoughts started to swarm. Questions ensued. What would Ruby do if she was here too? Would she change things up? Make everything special for them? How about bunk beds like when they were kids? It could've been a option. It could've been doable. It could've been a reality...

But it wasn't. And Ruby was gone.

Reality struck and punched the blonde in the gut so hard that she stopped breathing for a moment. Her eyes watered from no air entering her body. Thoughts of crying children and sad moments clouded her brain. And her eyes began to drown in sorrow once again. That evening, the goldilocks only did one thing. Cry like there was no tomorrow promised. She did so while asking the world for her sister back. She asked the gods themselves to have her back. That she would do anything for them to make it possible... But just like her parent, they went silent...

_And so did she..._

**Yeah, that was pretty crappy. Sorry about that, this was a little half ass since I was kinda rushing a little. But still, I hope you guys liked this little chap or whatever. I promise the next one will be better. But until next time, have a good day! :)**


	7. Send Off

****

After spending two months in it's company, Ruby could say that her and the shadows were best friends. She didn't know why she could never grasp it's beauty as a child. But as an adolescent, she appreciated it's features and personalities. It seasoned with her through her trip in Vale last night and sheltered her from it's sister in her room.  
The redhead adored how hardly anything could get in or get out of her ally's grasp. Especially possessions in her room. Or what used to live in it. All that surfaced in the area at the moment was boxes concealing her accessories, a resting Crescent Rose, and herself laying on the ice cold surface that kept everything in balance.

Her eyes remained on the darkness as it mated with the walls, the ground and her human size handcuffs that served as it's companion. They could've made love too, if they were given the chance. But their session was soon interrupted when the young female heard sets of metal crash into one another loudly. The noise commanded Ruby to lift her tired head up to await another. And with a low groan escaping her lips, she not only obeyed it's orders but was able to make her whole upper half rise through it's numbness.

Silver orbs were able to push through it's lover's body to find a shadow like male figure behind blurred lines. It took the female protected by them to realize who it was at first, but when she did, a frown appeared instantly on her face. And it only grew when the teen blurted out in a cocky manner, "Rise and shine, Ruby. It's time for phase two to kick in... Get it."

"I don't know what time it is, but I'm pretty sure it's not the morning," The redhead responded after a moment of silence in a raspy tone, clearing her throat not long after.

"Almost 9:00 P.M. if you're wondering. You must've slept the whole day in. Man, I wish I could have a good ass sleep for once."  
"If you could, then you would be sleeping on the job," The redhead replied as she grabbed Crescent Rose before making her way slowly but surely to the handcuffs to grab them in a icy touch. With her eyes still connected on the boy, she continued. "And I only slept twice today."  
"If sleeping twice is too much for me, you should already know it's too much for you," The teen hidden from the other soon moved through the nothingness, shifting his hand to his side before lifting it back up near his face. With this, he shined a bright light in front of his teammate, which blinded her and showed her state to the world. This also caused the young female to see the gray haired boy in light delivered by his scroll. Due to silver meeting black eyes, the boy responded to the growling redhead, "Wake up, grab your things and head to the main bullhead... Cinder's orders."  
"If you haven't noticed, I am awake, Mercury," Ruby stated before trying to swat the sister of darkness away as if it was a bug. Luckily for Mercury though, he was able to jump back with a laugh that slide through the sound of metal crying in agony.  
"Down, doll face. If you want to get out, I would pipe down if I were you."  
"Stop playing around before I break down these bars and kick your butt for saying that."  
"Alright, alright. Geez," The male used his other hand free of his chest of privacy to unlock the other teen's gates. When released from her cage, the prisoner mouthed a snide thank you that caused her 'friend' to question, "I thought you weren't a morning person, but no one told me your were just a bitchy sleeper... Or is it just that time of the month again?"  
"I guess I'm just tired is all," The redhead responded with a smirk that became contagious to her ally. The two teens made their way through the dim lit hallways towards the bullhead awaiting them with cardboard boxes in hand. Crashes of metal and fragile objects to the area outside of breathing. Serenity was something Ruby found herself adoring from her times alone in her room. Not only that, but it's also darkness' cousin. So she had to show respect most of the time to the young one so it can talk freely.  
But Mercury? He could do anything but shut up. So when he asked a simple question, she could easily hear serenity being blocked out as usual. And now seemed to have been the prefect time to do so. "So. Are you excited for Phase Two?"  
"I wouldn't say I'm excited," The redhead answered, laying her orbs back down to the floor. "I'm kinda nervous to be honest. And a little... Angry? Confused? I don't know..."  
"... How come," Mercury proceeded to ask in his casual tone of voice dashed with confusion.  
"I hardly remember my old teammates. And we'll be seeing them again on this mission. This phase... Mercury, them. Ozpin. My parents. They betrayed me. And because of that, they must be punished. I want to punish them and kill them... But we're not going there for revenge. We're going to get the data we need for Cinder and her master... So why am I afraid that I might make a scene and try to kill them out of the blue?... Don't you ever want to kill the people who caused you so much pain?"  
"... You have to remember, I don't have a family," Mercury informed Ruby with a heavy sigh. "I'm my own family. I don't want to get revenge on anyone. I had to kill once. But I try not to take a life unless it's necessary. From the way I hear it, taking your family's life isn't jack shit. Yeah they didn't give a fuck about you. I mean, I don't need to give a fuck about you myself... But I do... I guess where I'm coming from is that you shouldn't kill people like them unless they hurt both mentally and physically or unless it's part of the mission. And since I don't see any scars on you or a post on my phone saying kill the Branwen residence, you have no right to kill them. Now shut up."  
".... Thanks Mercury," The young female replied once again, this time with a small grin at the ground. Hopefully, the gray haired teen could see it in a instant to his surprise. And when met with it, he smiled once again at his 'advice' having a positive effect on Ruby. The hilarity continued to live along with the silence that was reborn. That was until his hilarity died alone with the silence not long after when he blurted out quietly, "Ruby, you head to the bullhead and get dressed into your uniform. I'll go get Emerald and meet you there. Okay?"

"Got it." Eventually, Mercury made his way in the opposite direction of Ruby to go find his partner. The redhead watched the male leave slowly before continuing on her way to their transportation to Beacon. Serenity reappeared, this time for good to have a friendly conversation with the female's ears down her path. Soon, more lights slapped the redhead teen in the face as they then met with a dirty bullhead. It's wings were still in perfect shape, it was mostly it's body that was messed up with soda and liquor stains, graffiti and splatters of blood.

The sight could've made the teen question what exactly happened that night with the other teens. But what really caught her orbs was the sight of someone cleaning the aircraft. A young girl wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket was a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. Only that in mind made Ruby's heart almost break into two when she approached more and more to the female.

Finally after a few seconds, she reached the female, squatting down to her height to find her multi-colored eyes combined with her brown and pink hair. Her expression was one of slight anger, but still innocence unlike the redhead's. It only added on to more of the pain in seeing her perform such a task. She wished she could just help her with this, but instead, she was met with a white eyes before they quickly switched to the normal pink and brown to the other's presence. This caused Ruby to greet with a warm smile in a soft tone, "Hey, Neo."

'Hi, Ruby,' Neo signed casually with one hand while the other wiped the nasty particles off the bullhead with a wet rag. 'Are you getting ready for phase two?'

"Yeah," The other answered. "I actually came here to put on my uniform and wait for Mercury and Emerald to show up. While I get dressed, you don't mind me keeping you company?"

'Of course not. Please, it was getting boring actually.'

"Alright then. Where's my uniform anyways?" The multi haired teen answered her question by pointing to a table that had her clothes laid out for her. With a thanks, Ruby made her way to it to find the corresponding uniform that was needed for the main mission. A black jacket with a light gray outline around the edges, a white undershirt, a white band around the student's left arm and a gray and black checkered skirt. It seemed to have been kind of bland to the redhead, but she didn't have time to criticize. Only to put the clothes on. So she did so as she watched Neo sign,

'I wonder what Beacon will be like.'

"You're tagging along too, right," Ruby questioned as she took off her daily clothing.

'Yes. But I have to do this first as punishment for what I've done.'

"You mean what we've done," The younger female corrected in a calm manner. "And I'm sorry about that. If I had stopped Mercury and told Cinder I did that, you wouldn't have been yelled at and cleaning the bullhead would've been my punishment instead."

'Please don't beat yourself up about it. I put this on me, not you. So it's okay.'

"Still... Aw, forget it, like you said," Ruby told herself after throwing on her skirt and her white undershirt. "So, what are looking for in Beacon?"

'I guess just some friends is all. I mean, it's not like we'll be there forever or something. What about you?' After putting on her shoes and jacket, the redhead answered back nervously,

"I guess training ground or something in those lines to help me with my skills in battle. I don't know. I mostly hope that I can survive there... It's weird. I'm so nervous."

'Nothing wrong with being nervous. That's what Cinder told me when we were kids. It's a part of life is all.'

"That's Cinder for ya. Always know what to say and when to say it..."

"Yeah, because almost everything Cinder says, idiotic or smart goes," A male voice chimed in out of nowhere to the females surprise. With a turn of their heads to the voice out of nowhere, they found Mercury and Emerald making their way towards them in the same corresponding uniform that Ruby wore. The only major difference being the boy wore pants while the green haired female wore a skirt like her friend. "For once Ruby can you get off her dick?"

"Easy for you to say when you're too busy sucking Roman's," Ruby countered back to make Neo chuckle silently from her words. Emerald eventually did the same to Mercury's distaste before greeting in a delightful manner,

"Hey, Neo. Sorry about earlier. No hard feelings?"

'None at all," The multi haired female replied with the same smile that was apparent on the other's face. It could've stayed glued on her lips if it wasn't for the gray haired male to turn it into a slight frown when he greeted harshly,

"Yeah, thanks for nothin', brat. I can't believe Cinder thought it would be a good idea to bring you along on this mission in the first place. All you're good for is taking the blame."

"Fuck you, Mercury," Emerald blurted out. "It's your fault she's even doing this in the first place."

"Technically it's her's for taking the fall for it."

"Again, fuck you."

"Enough, guys," Ruby interrupted cautiously before pointing through the gap of the two older teens that stared angrily at one another to their leader. The woman walked straight towards the redhead and her band of friends, swaying still with every step she took in her new attire similar to the others. When met with them, the woman scanned the area, finding two upset teens, one slightly worried one, and one saddened one. With this in mind, Cinder couldn't help but both commande and ask out loud,

"Mercury, Emerald, quit your arguing. Neo, did they say or do anything to you to make you so sad right now?" A hush became apparent around them for a slight moment before the mute released a sigh momentarily to answer with a silent no that made her 'sister' nod slowly but surely as she glued her eyes onto the female before her.

"Ruby. You look really well in that uniform of yours. Don't get blood on it..." The sudden remark delivered made Ruby feel a snake slide down her back once again. But this time, it dared to send venom into her body as the black haired woman kept the frown and her angered amber orbs on her before staring at her teams as she continued,

"Now everyone. Phase two starts now. I want all of you to get in the bullhead and remain just like this until we get to Beacon. When we get there, you are free to do whatever you. Whatever you want. Except for embarrass me. If you do. You know what will happen, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," The teens answered in unison to their leader, who soon smirked then entered the bullhead casually after patting her 'sister's head lightly. With that, the four teens walked inside the aircraft behind one another to begin their flight to Beacon. Everything was to be silent after that. Nothing would be happening in their. And everyone would keep to themselves. But it didn't truly begin until Ruby had the final word. The word to Mercury that said something her wouldn't forget when he enters Beacon.

"If it wasn't Cinder. You're actions toward Neo would've ruined us..."

* * *

 

"I can sense the aura stirring in her right about now... I know you can to, Salem. You can't keep hiding any longer. And you know that you're just like me. Human. You'll die soon along with Ozpin. Because sooner or later the side effects will kick in. And not only will you have a monster in your hands. But also a Eagle. So keep playing this game, you and him. But remember this. The day for Rise to surface on again will reappear.

_And Salvation Day will soon come..."_


End file.
